Murphy: Clone-tastrophy
is a more lighthearted devision of the Murphy series of stories. In it, the Anti-Author writes about ruining Xorai's day... for the five hundreth time this week. Chapter 1 "hmmm, those anooying treachourus triop have tortured me FIVE HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNDRED times this WEEK, how do i get rid of them" said a annoyed Xorai with a casts on his right arm. "Maybe you should send a clone dressed like Xary to make Willie think Xary likes Maddieworld X not her,As if!" said a Xara joking around, for once. "THAT IS BRILLIANT! WHY DIDN'T I THINK ABOUT IT!!???" said a excited Xorai with a veeeeeeeery evil grin. "Xorai don't do anything stupid. Remember your arm..." "Do NOT remind me! OWCH! Stupid trio, dressing me up as a pinata and beating me up thinking I'm filled with candy... AND I AM DOING IT!" "Ok but I'm not gonna save you once they torture you" "I don't care! Cause they will be trying to destroy eachtogher! BWAHAHHAHAA! BWAHHHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" said Xorai going to a lab. Xorai looked at his cloning devices. "Hmmmm..." he said. "I'll need to find Xary in order to clone him. I better get looking." and he went to the outside world. Chapter 2 Meanwhile, the Treacherous Trio were in a dark alley planning. "Sooooo... how are we gonna torture him today? or should we leave him alive, we already tortured him fiv e hundred times this month" said Willie Watt. "The pinata thing again? It did make him scream like a mwa mwa penguin, for three hours" Maddieworld X said "That was annoying! aaah aaaah aaaaah! so annoying!" said a Mectrixctic "Then what? Dress him up as a mwa mwa penguin and send him to the petshop?" "That is so.....dumb......but funny" said Willie watt giggling. "So lets get a raddle?" said Mectrixctic "No" said the other 2 as Bellina came in "What you talking about? That annoying fool Xorai?" said Bellina "Yep, were gonna torture him again" said the trio. "FLIPPERS AND WINGS UP Xorai? Wheres Xorai? I followed the map!" said a confused Agent A trying to find Xorai "Here's the right map" said Maddieworld X handing him a map "Thanks! NOW TO GO ARREST HIM!" said Agent A squealing with delight and waddling off to find him "You gave him the map to a compost factory you know" said Mec "Indeed I did!" Smiled Maddieworld X. "Indeed I did" Chapter 3 In which Xorai starts a evil plan to break the trio apart forever. chapter 4 In which the trio gets a "unexepted" guest Chapter 5 In which the trio starts breaking up Chapter 6 In which the trio learns the truth and plans to torture Xorai Chapter 7 In which the trio gets into Xorai's base and begins there plan Chapter 7/2 In whicha cnady-sword fight begins between Willie and Xorai. Chapter 8 In which the trio finishes there work and leaves Xorai in a full body cast, hanging from the ceiling, with his beak covered with tape. Category:Murphy Category:Stories on Hold